Collections
Collections is a menu option in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game, that can be used by players to review various items of interest that they have acquired over the course of the game. These items fall into five categories. Tokens Tokens are resources that are required to craft gadgets, suits, and suit mods. There are six different types of tokens: *Backpack Token *Base Token *Challenge Token *Crime Token *Landmark Token *Research Token Backpacks These are located throughout the city and include mementos from Spider-Man's past as well as Backpack Tokens that can be spent to craft and upgrade items. Completing the backpacks collection for all districts unlocks the Homemade Suit. JJJ Archives These are episode archives of the Just the Facts radio show, hosted by J. Jonah Jameson. Throughout the course of the story and beyond, Jameson can constantly be heard over the radio, providing his commentary to the events of the game. His statements are often open attacks on Spider-Man or clear publicity attempts. Players may unsubscribe from his podcast should they so desire. :Note: The order of the episodes may vary based on individual playthroughs. Audio Recordings These are recorded messages found throughout the story. Newspapers These are Daily Bugle articles that players can collect from the red newspaper dispensers throughout the city, though only the headlines can be read. They are tied to the events of Marvel's Spider-Man and unlock depending on how far players are through the game. Gallery Backpack images Backpacks - Portable Game Device screen1.png|Portable Game Device Backpacks - Wrestling Flyer screen1.png|Wrestling Flyer Backpacks - Failed Prototype screen1.png|Failed Prototype Backpacks - First Date Menu screen1.png|First Date Menu Backpacks - Hospital Bill screen1.png|Hospital Bill Backpacks - Nightclub VIP Card screen1.png|Nightclub VIP Card Backpacks - Spider Plushy screen1.png|Plushie Backpacks - Spider-Man Thank You Drawing screen1.png|"Thank You" Drawing Backpacks - Dumpling Recipe screen1.png|Dumpling Recipe Backpacks - Electrician Gloves screen1.png|Electrician Gloves Backpacks - ESU Badge screen1.png|ESU Badge Backpacks - Graphing Calculator screen1.png|Graphing Calculator Backpacks - Hygiene Kit screen1.png|Hygiene Kit Backpacks - Locket screen1.png|Locket Backpacks - Science Trophy screen1.png|Science Trophy Backpacks - Self-Help Book screen1.png|Self-Help Book Backpacks - Wheatcake Recipe screen1.png|Wheatcake Recipe Backpacks - Arm Webs screen1.png|Arm Webs Backpacks - Classic Web Shooter screen1.png|Classic Web Shooter Backpacks - Oscorp Visitor Pass screen1.png|Oscorp Visitor Pass Backpacks - Pizza Delivery Hat screen1.png|Pizza Delivery Hat Backpacks - Flower screen1.png|Prom Flower Backpacks - Selfie screen1.png|Selfie Backpacks - Comic Book screen1.png|Comic Book Backpacks - Helmet Fragment screen1.png|Helmet Fragment Backpacks - Lawyers Business Card screen1.png|Lawyer's Business Card Backpacks - Spider Logo Sketches screen1.png|Spider Logo Sketches Backpacks - Spider-Signal screen1.png|Spider-Signal Backpacks - Spidey Squad Pin screen1.png|Spidey Squad Pin Backpacks - Cracked Lens screen1.png|Cracked Lens Backpacks - Old Cellphone screen1.png|Old Cellphone Backpacks - Old Glasses screen1.png|Old Glasses Backpacks - Physics Book screen1.png|Physics Book Backpacks - Spider-Menace Article screen1.png|Spider-Menace Article Backpacks - The Lizards Blood screen1.png|The Lizard's Blood Backpacks - Vulture Jammer screen1.png|Vulture Jammer Backpacks - Apartment Application screen1.png|Apartment Application Backpacks - College Thesis screen1.png|College Thesis Backpacks - High School T-Shirt screen1.png|High School T-Shirt Backpacks - Job Application screen1.png|Job Application Backpacks - Knuckle Duster screen1.png|Knuckle Duster Backpacks - Rhino Fragment screen1.png|Rhino Fragment Backpacks - Shockers Suit screen1.png|Shocker's Suit Backpacks - Snow Globe screen1.png|Snow Globe Backpacks - Spider-Tracer screen1.png|Spider-Tracer Backpacks - Ticket Stub screen1.png|Ticket Stub Backpacks - Yuris Contact Info screen1.png|Yuri's Contact Info Backpacks - Magnet screen1.png|Magnet Backpacks - Old Camera screen1.png|Old Camera Backpacks - Vial of Sand screen1.png|Vial of Sand Backpacks - Bottle of Spices screen1.png|Bottle of Spices Backpacks - Good Luck Card screen1.png|Good Luck Card Backpacks - Keychain screen1.png|Keychain Backpacks - MJ Article screen1.png|MJ Article Backpacks - Stealth Fragment screen1.png|Stealth Fragment ''Daily Bugle'' article images Newspaper Kingpin Knocked Down from MSM screen.png|Kingpin Knocked Down Newspaper Off the Streets... Into Homes from MSM screen.png|Off the Streets...Into Homes Newspaper Your Tax Dollars Not at Work from MSM screen.png|Your Tax Dollars Not at Work Newspaper Disorganized Crime from MSM screen.png|Disorganized Crime Newspaper Art Attack from MSM screen.png|Art Attack Newspaper Big Shock from MSM screen.png|Big Shock Newspaper What Campaign from MSM screen.png|What Campaign? Newspaper Gang War from MSM screen.png|Gang War Newspaper 100% Chance of Crane from MSM screen.png|100% Chance of Crane Newspaper Cowards from MSM screen.png|Cowards Newspaper The Cavalry from MSM screen.png|The Cavalry? Newspaper Highrise Horror from MSM screen.png|Highrise Horror Newspaper Crisis on Campus from MSM screen.png|Crisis on Campus Newspaper Security vs Freedom from MSM screen.png|Security vs Freedom Newspaper Urban Warfare from MSM screen.png|Urban Warfare Newspaper Terror on the Tracks from MSM screen.png|Terror on the Tracks Newspaper Quarantine from MSM screen.png|Quarantine Newspaper The Sinister Six from MSM screen.png|The Sinister Six Newspaper There Goes the Neighborhood from MSM screen.png|There Goes the Neighborhood Newspaper Shock to the Heart from MSM screen.png|Shock to the Heart Newspaper Big Game Hunt from MSM screen.png|Big Game Hunt Newspaper Spider-Man Threat or Menace from MSM screen.png|Spider-Man: Threat or Menace? Newspaper Who is the Octopus from MSM screen.png|Who Is the Octopus? Newspaper Cured!! from MSM screen.png|Cured!! Newspaper Back to Normal - For NY from MSM screen.png|Back to Normal – For NY Newspaper Mob War from MSM screen.png|Mob War Newspaper Don't Cross Her Path from MSM screen.png|Don't Cross Her Path Newspaper Tombstone Buried from MSM screen.png|Tombstone Buried Category:Collections in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Gameplay